1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing blood pressure using an antihypertensive agent (or hypotensive agent) of a new type.
2. Description of Prior Art
As antihypertensive agents, there have been known various compounds belonging to various groups. Representative antihypertensive agents are as follows:
Ganglion blocking agents such as Hexamethonium bromide and Trimetaphan camsilate;
Hydralazine agents such as Todralazine hydrochloride, Hydralazine hydrochloride, Cadralazine, and Budralazine;
Rauwolfiae Radix agents such as Alseroxylon, Dimethylaminoethyl reserpilinate dihydrochloride, Syrosingopine, Rauwolfia alkaloids, Rescinnamine, and Reserpine;
Sympatholytic agents such as Guanethidine sulfate, and Bethanidine sulphate;
.alpha..sub.2 Agonists such as Guanfacine hydrochloride, Clonidine hydrochloride, Guanabenz acetate, and Methyldopa;
Alkaloids such as Dihydroergotoxine mesilate;
.alpha..sub.1 Blockers such as Urapidil, Terazosinn hydrochloride, Bunazosin hydrochloride, Prazosin hydrochloride, and Doxazosin mesilate;
.beta.-Blockers such as Carteolol hydrochloride, Bunitrolol hydrochloride, Propranolol hydrochloride, Methoprolol tartarate, Nipradilol, Pindolol, and Penbutolol sulfate;
.alpha.,.beta.-Blockers such as Amosulalol hydrochloride and Labetalol hydrochloride;
Ca-Antagonists such as Nicardipine hydrochloride, Manidipine hydrochloride, Nisoldipine, Nitrendipine, and Nilvadipine;
ACE Inhibitors such as Alacepril, Delapril hydrochloride, Captopril, Cilazapril, Enalapril maleate, and Lisinopril;
Diuretics such as Indapamide, Tripamide, Furosemide, and Meticrane.